ootsfandomcom-20200222-history
Allies Like This
}} The battle between Durkon and Malack continues. Malack is forced to withdraw using his gaseous form after absorbing a Heal spell. Durkon uses the respite to Remove Paralysis on Belkar, only to find Belkar has been Dominated by Malack's Vampire Gaze. He spends more precious spell slots re-establishing the paralysis and healing himself. Cast * Belkar Bitterleaf (also charmed) ◀ ▶ * Durkon Thundershield ◀ ▶ * Mr. Scruffy ◀ ▶ * Malack (dominating, gaseous, and as vampire) ◀ ▶ * Thor ◀ ▶ * Hel ◀ ▶ * A Dwarf's Soul Transcript Durkon: Surrender, Malack. Malack: So you can destroy me? Durkon: So I can Resurrect ye. I'm sure tha livin' Malack would— Malack takes gaseous form. Malack: I had a different name when I was alive—200 years ago. Malack: I was the ignorant barbarian shaman of a tribe that no longer exists. Malack: Bringing me back to life is just a complicated way of annihilating the person I am today. Malack: Save your diamond dust and stake me instead. Durkon: If'n ye get back here, I can arrange tha fer ye! Durkon: ... Durkon: Malack? Crud. Durkon runs to Belkar Durkkon E's either gone ta heal his wounds, or ta fetch tha rest o' the Guild. Durkon: We gotta get back ta Roy either way. Durkon casts on Belkar while Malack can be seen hanging from the ceiling in the shadows down a corridor. Durkon: Remove Paralysis. Belkars eyes are red spirals. He stabs Durkon with both his daggers, "SHTHUNK! SHTHUNK!" Durkon: Hold Person!! Belkar is once again paralyzed. Malack: You don't spend time with a general of Tarquin's calibre without learning a few things about attrition. Durkon (off-panel): Cure Critical Wounds. Malack: Your three spells spent to my vampiric gaze— Malack: —which is unlimited, even if it only works on the weak-willed. Malack: (Harm.) Durkon: Weak-willed…Och, tha describes half tha party. Durkon: I dinnae suppose ye can fetch just Roy fer me, kitty? Mr. Scruffy: Meow? Durkon: Nay…I cannae risk any o'em gettin' dominated or vamped. Durkon: Cure Moderate Wounds. Durkon: Thor, if'n ye have any ideas on how ta beat this vampire by meself witout losin' any o' me friends, I'm listenin'. Durkon: …Thor? Cut away to Hell, where Hel and Thor argue over the fate of a dwarf in the afterlife. Hel: Infection! She's mine! Thor: From a splinter that she got bravely fighting an elm! Hel: Trees are inanimate plants, you buffoon! Thor: Bravery knows no limits!! D&D Context * Transforming into gaseous form is a special ability of vampires. * Diamond dust is a material component of the Resurrection spell. * Remove Paralysis is a 2nd level spell that works as advertised. * Hold Person is a 2nd level spell that paralyzes its target for up to 1 round/level. * Cure Critical Wounds is a 4th level spell that heals 4d8+1/level hp. * Harm does 10 points/level (120 hp for Malack) damage, or for undead like Malack, heals them the same amount. * Cure Moderate Wounds is a 2nd level spell that heals 2d8+1/level hp. Trivia * Thor and Hel arguing over whether a dwarf died with honor or not (and thus ends up in Valhalla or Hell) is a running gag from #737, as well as the running gag about Thor not hearing Durkon, and the running gag about dwarves being afraid of trees. External Links * 874}} View the comic * 273729}} View the discussion thread Category:Uses Remove Paralysis Category:Uses Hold Person Category:Uses Cure Critical Wounds Category:Uses Harm Category:Uses Cure Moderate Wounds Category:Durkon's Death